The Second Offiicial Date
by castle202
Summary: This is a follow up to the story, One Date. After two weeks, Castle and Beckett still haven't had a second date. Will one of them finally find a way to make it as magical as the first one?
1. Chapter 1

THE SECOND OFFICIAL DATE

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoiler Warning: Possible spoilers up through the season 3 finale.

**Chapter One:**

_This one is a little different than the previous One Date story, but continues the saga. The pending finale had me struggling with the tone of the story, but hopefully you will enjoy this!_

"Oh, Castle, that's good!" Kate grinned as she leaned down to take another taste from the spoon he was holding, overflowing with his secret, homemade and, according to him, world famous pasta sauce. "Really, really good."

Castle beamed proudly as he turned to stir the pot of goodness. "Just wait until you taste it with the special fettuccini I bought in Little Italy today." Earlier as they had been returning from interviewing a witness in their current case, he had insisted on making a quick stop at an Italian grocery.

"Although I wished you'd let me start it sooner so the sauce could simmer longer for added flavor," he worried.

"You know the case has to come first, Castle, "she reminded him, sounding like a mother lecturing her teenager.

"Yes detective," he answered obediently.

Rick put down the spoon and wrapped his arms around her. She turned so her back was up against his chest, sighing as he leaned in and kissed her cheek while holding her even tighter. "By the way, have I told you lately how beautiful you look?" He was almost mumbling into her hair as he began to place kisses on her ear and neck.

"Only about six times tonight, Rick," she said contentedly.

"Oh, then I'm way behind!" He turned her in his arms and placed a slow, lingering kiss on her lips, allowing his hands to gently roam up her back.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the planet, hands down," he whispered, while looking blissfully into her eyes.

Kate laughed. "Here I am in old jeans and one of your baggy tee shirts, smelling like the inside of our squad car, and you say that? How much wine have you had tonight, Castle?"

"You look great in anything, and you know it," he said while stepping back to admire the view in front of him.

Castle's grinned happily. After the glorious success of their first date two weeks ago, they had been besieged by a horrific murder case, requiring long hours at the station. They had even been devoting most of their free time to investigating the murder, spending evenings and the past weekend in Kate's living room or in Castle's den, dissecting leads and pouring over evidence.

The case had caused Kate to put a hold on their dating, insisting that she wanted their _second official_ _date_, as he had dubbed it_,_ to be as special as the first one, and maintaining that it wasn't possible as long as they were obsessing over a dead body.

Castle had reluctantly consented, but had gotten Kate to agree to a significant concession: when they were working privately at home as they were now, kisses and hugs were permitted. The fact that Kate always put the brakes on anything beyond that frustrated him, but he was determined not to push her. The mere thought of scaring her off was simply more than Castle could bear.

The arrangement permitting private affection had made the wait for their _second official date _more bearable. For Castle, who wanted desperately to please Kate and make the date special, it had also given his creative brain time to conjure up dozens of possible scenarios. Unfortunately, so far none of these options had satisfied him and he was privately growing frustrated.

Kate absently took a sip of her wine as she watched Castle scurrying about the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?" She asked, while picking an olive out of the gorgeous salad he placed on the counter.

Castle swatted playfully at her hand. "No eating until everything is done, Beckett! You'll ruin my presentation!" He made a gesture with his hand for her to move away from the food.

Kate realized how contented she was right now. Martha and Alexis had gone out, and

after several hours of debating potential leads, she had consented to take this much-needed break, allowing Castle to prepare the "Italian feast" he had been boasting about all day.

"You know this sauce recipe is one of Mario Batali's favorites," Castle bragged, as he dutifully chopped herbs while she poured more wine. "Did I mention he loves my books?"

"I prefer Bobby Flay, myself." Kate teased.

"Really? Maybe our _second official date_ should be at his Mesa Grill restaurant! I could call Bobby tomorrow," Caste answered sincerely, relieved at the possibly of having a destination for their date decided.

"Rick, I was joking!" Kate's face registered slight surprise. "You really know him? I mean 'you have his phone number' know him?"

"Castle sensed that she was slightly bewildered. "Is that a problem? You didn't used to date Bobby Flay or something, did you?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. You're the celebrity- tag-a-long, not me. It's just..." Kate looked around the loft, feeling the intimacy of the private world they had carved out for themselves.

"I guess I sometimes forget that the guy I've been spending almost 24 hours a day with lately is t_he_ Richard Castle, that's all. The famous you….it just seems so surreal sometimes," she added softly.

Castle walked over and took her into his arms. "Kate, you've known me for almost three years now. That celebrity world has always been a career perk, but it doesn't define who I am. I'm still just the plucky sidekick who brings you coffee!" He lightly kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "You don't talk about that part of your life much anymore. Is there a reason for that?"

Castle thought for a minute. "Well, I guess I was a bit of a name-dropper when we first met..."

"A bit?" Kate interjected.

"OK, OK. The wise-ass me used to do that a lot. But I also told you that most of the crap you'd read in the papers about the famous party-boy author was set up by Paula to help sell my books. Before I met you the majority of my time was spent at home, being a Dad to Alexis and writing."

Kate was slightly annoyed. "Castle, you know a bunch of very famous people! Does Joe Torre ring any bells?" She lightly slapped his shoulder. "Be honest with me. You spent a lot of time in that world. Its part of who you are." Kate was firm.

He looked concerned. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

It was Kate's turn to look concerned. "No. What bothers me is that you've pretty much given it up altogether. First to shadow me, and now for this." She gestured to the tiny space between the two of them, as they stood wrapped in each other's arms.

Kate's voice grew somber and she looked earnestly into his eyes. "Please tell me the truth, Castle. Do you miss any of it? The parties, the celebrities, the lifestyle?"

Castle studied her for a moment. He dropped his voice to a low, sultry tone. "Only the smoking hot babes."

An exasperated Kate reached up and began twisting his ear. "Castle, I was being serious!"

He bent over, squealing in mock pain. "Beckett, please, I'm joking! Ouch! Apples! Apples!"

She finally let go but crossed her arms over her chest as a signal of annoyance.

Castle grinned and quickly pulled her tighter, while guiding her chin so that their faces were almost touching. "Kate, let me be clear," he said softly, "You are the only smoking hot babe for this ninja."

She rolled her eyes. "Castle."

"You really want the truth?" He asked.

She nodded silently, her arms dropping to her sides.

His voice grew serious. "I have never, ever been happier. I don't miss any of that stuff. I swear to you, I don' even think about that world or those people. I don't want anything in my life but you…and our families, of course."

He paused before adding a thinly veiled reference to his mother. "Although some of_ them_ I would prefer in smaller doses."

Kate smiled at his joke before adding sincerely, "Just always be honest with me about it, Rick, please,? If you need to go to some fancy premiere or want to socialize with one of your famous friends, or I don't know, whatever." Castle nodded appreciatively.

Kate's face suddenly grew mischievous. "I mean an occasional night out at say, Mesa Grill, wouldn't kill me, you know? It would even give me the chance to see my old flame, Bobby!"

Rick grabbed her playfully and pulled her into a heated kiss. It was so intense and Kate was so relaxed and happy that it may have turned into much more had the stove timer not interrupted them, forcing Castle to return to his chef duties.

Kate signed contently while watching him work, stopping to pick up her glass of red wine. "He's just so wonderful and thoughtful about everything. And he would do anything for me." She mused.

Initially she had felt guilty about putting off the _second official date_, as Castle insisted on calling it, and she knew he was struggling trying to plan something special for it. But she also realized that simply 'hanging out' together for the last few weeks had allowed them to grow closer and more comfortable as a couple.

In fact, between work and their off-the-clock cram sessions, she had spent almost every waking hour with Castle. Their private routine was filled with debating, caressing, discussing, teasing, reasoning, laughing, analyzing and of course, kissing - lots of kissing.

Lately, even their non-waking hours had been spent together. Kate blushed as she thought of Castle crashing on her couch, claiming he was too exhausted to drive home. And this would be her third straight night spent in his spare room, using the same flimsy excuse.

"Who am I kidding?" She taunted herself. "I've worked many a case on virtually no sleep, driving included. I just want an excuse to see Rick in the morning. What on earth is happening to me? I'm absolutely obsessed with this man." But then why was there still a tiny part of her that was hesitant about taking this to the next level?

Kate shook her head in annoyance, but then quickly relaxed. Her heart told that she was very close to overcoming the last of her fears. And as she glanced over at Castle, slaving over the stove while still managing to give her a quick and very sexy glance, she knew he would wait for her. _Always._

"Do you know how far we've come in these few short weeks, Mr. Castle?" She gently asked.

"Why Detective Beckett," he answered coolly while plating his pasta, "I can assure you that we've only just begun."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Official Date**

**Chapter Two**

Richard Castle gradually drifted awake. He suddenly realized he was sprawled out on top of his couch and, much to his delight, Kate Beckett was sprawled out on top of him.

He could see the top of her head lying peacefully on his chest, her beautiful brown hair going off in every direction, and in the distance a champagne bottle. The pounding in his head told him that the bottle was definitely empty. Gradually, the events of the previous evening began crystallizing in his foggy brain.

They had cracked their latest case when they finally found the killer, Reggie Holmes, hiding out in New Jersey. To celebrate, they had brought Chinese food and several bottles of champagne back to the loft, toasting and laughing the early evening away with Martha and Alexis.

About the time Castle put Hitchcock's _Rear Window_ into his DVD player, Martha and Alexis had excused themselves. He and Beckett had cuddled contently on the couch, only half watching the movie. He remembered lots of giggling, flirting, and sipping of champagne, all the while gradually moving from an upright to an inclined position.

"I guess we fell asleep, "he surmised, while trying to stifle a yawn for fear of waking. Beckett. Castle was angry with himself. "Damn! I wonder if she's going to be mad? I don't think she wanted us in this kind of compromising position just yet. Especially with Alexis in the loft."

Suddenly Kate began stirring in his arms. "Guess I'm about to find out!"

She raised her head slightly off his chest and let out a yawn, staring intently into his blue eyes.

"Hey." Kate finally said.

"Hey." He said quietly. This wasn't starting out too bad. He was encouraged.

Kate continued to stare at him. A strand of her disheveled hair hung down the middle of her face, and she pursed her lips, trying to blow it out of her eyes. Castle took his hand and gently tucked the wayward strand behind her ear.

"Castle," her voice was slightly playful. "Did you get me drunk last night?"

"Um, no, I think we both got pleasantly tipsy." He gulped as she continued to stare at him with her beautiful but bloodshot eyes.

"Well, maybe just a little drunk," he conceded. "That was expensive champagne and I guess that second bottle did us in. But I promise I was a gentleman. Nothing happened!"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And that's a good thing?" She teased. Castle's chin dropped.

"Where did that comment come from?" Kate silently chastised herself. She quickly recovered her poise and rolled off of him. "Come on, my gentleman pillow, I need some coffee!" She pulled him up off the couch to follow her.

They gradually made their way into the kitchen, stopping to pick up some of the remnants from their spontaneous little party.

Alexis suddenly appeared. She took one look at her Dad, still in the wrinkled clothes he'd worn yesterday, pouring Kate's coffee and smiled to herself. "I wonder what went on after I went to bed?"

She then noticed Kate, sitting at the counter with tousled hair and bleary eyes, and had a pretty good idea.

"You kids have fun celebrating?" Alexis beamed while pecking her father on the cheek.

We, um, kind of fell asleep down here," her Dad began sheepishly. "It's hard work catching killers, you know. We were. …exhausted."

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you say."

"Alexis," Kate stared at the teenager over the rim off her coffee cup.

"Yes, Kate?"

"I want you to take a good look at me." Her voice was firm.

Alexis nodded but was clearly puzzled.

"If you ever get tempted at a party to drink alcohol, remember this look." Kate pushed her hand through her unkempt hair. "Trust me, it is not a pretty thing the next morning," she added dryly.

Alexis laughed as Castle went over and kissed Kate on the cheek. "You are ravishingly beautiful even when you've been over served."

"This from the man who had the bottomless champagne glass routine going last night," Kate replied sarcastically.

Alexis smiled. "Thanks for the advice, Kate. I wish I could stay and here all of the gruesome details about your evening, but some of us have to go to school!"

Suddenly she turned and asked, "Does this mean you guys will finally go on that _second official date_? Hopefully not involving as much alcohol?"

They both turned to stare at one another. Castle finally managed to mumble, "Sure, pumpkin, you bet," as Alexis went out the door, quietly shaking her head in confusion.

Castle sat down at the counter next to Kate. "We have to talk about this date. You need to give me some advice so I don't screw it up. Did you really want to go to Mesa Grill?"

"Rick, I know I said I wanted it to be perfect, but you have to quit obsessing about it."

"But I can't! I want it to be even better than our first date!" He was almost whining.

Kate sighed. "Castle, just being with you is special. For some reason, I'm beginning to think the date will just happen naturally. One of us will just _know_ what to do." She wasn't sure why she just said that, but it seemed to finally allow him to relax.

"OK, Kate, but just remember, if you change your mind, I can still get the Learjet on short notice!"

They smiled, exchanged a brief kiss and continued to drink their much-needed coffee in comfortable silence.

After a few moments, Castle excused himself to go upstairs to get showered, while Kate insisted on cleaning up the downstairs.

"Maybe a hot soak in a tub would help this headache," she told herself while rubbing her temples. "I wonder if Castle would let me use that huge Jacuzzi I saw in his bathroom?" She allowed her mind to wander. "Or better yet, should I ask Rick if he wants to join me?"

A ripple of apprehension quickly ran through her. She knew that sex with Rick would involve a level of intimacy she had never, ever permitted herself to experience. Was she finally ready for that?

Kate was startled to hear someone on the stairs and looked up to see Martha.

"This could be embarrassing; I look like I just rolled out of bed, or worse, off of Castle."

"Good morning, dear." Martha smiled as she breezed into the kitchen.

Did Kate sense just a hint of annoyance in her voice?

"Good morning, Martha. Can I get you some coffee?" She was trying to hide the apprehension she felt.

"No offense dear, but _you_ look like the one who needs coffee."

"Sorry. I'm afraid the champagne got to us. And the long hours we've been putting in on the case. We just kind of…crashed." Kate was stammering and was surprised when she saw that that Martha was staring intently at her.

"Two lovebirds celebrate an important victory by crashing on a couch? What's wrong with that picture?" The older woman asked.

"Martha, we fell asleep, that's all."

Martha smiled ruefully. "Kate darling, I'm just disappointed."

Kate was taken aback. "I can assure you that nothing happened!" Since when was she such a prude?

"Exactly!" Martha almost yelled.

Kate stared at her, clearly bewildered. "I'm afraid I'm not following you."

Martha waved her arms. "The two of you have me so exasperated! You've become an inseparable couple and are deliriously happy about it. And despite your ages, when you think no one is looking, you carry on together like horny teenagers! You clearly have as much chemistry as any couple I've ever seen - and I saw Liz and Richard, both times around, honey."

Kate was now embarrassed. How may make-out sessions had Martha witnessed? Was she talking about Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton?

Martha took a deep breath. "You are simply perfect together, yet you insist on tiptoeing around the obvious next step. Instead, you spend nights in separate rooms or now on the couch and you're both apparently obsessing about this _second official date _having to be perfect instead of just enjoyingthe magic you've captured!"

She paused and then resumed in a calmer tone. "Kate, do you have any idea how much my son cares for you?"

Kate slowly nodded, still stunned from what she was hearing.

"No, dear, I don't think you do. The man would literally give his life for you. And from what I've seen the last two weeks, I think you feel the same way." She noticed Kate beginning to blush.

"I'm sorry, dear. This should be none of my business. Bu you're two consenting adults who have both had intimate relationships before. Why on earth are you putting him and yourself through all of this agony? And I know for a fact that Richard is terrified he'll make a wrong move and you'll take off running."

Martha's voice became stern. "He doesn't deserve that, Kate. Not after everything he's done and how patient he's been _– three years_ of patience, I might add."

Kate just continued to stare at her.

"Well, I've said my piece. I promise not to bring it up again. You two can be couch buddies for the next ten years if that's what you'd prefer. But think about that magic you're missing out on, my dear girl." She began walking out of the kitchen.

"Martha," Kate was almost whispering.

The older woman turned, slightly embarrassed by her impromptu outburst.

"Thank you." Kate suddenly realized how unnecessary all of her doubts had been. Rick Castle would never, ever intentionally hurt her.

Kate stared down at the floor and let out a deep sigh. "Everything you said is true. My hesitations, putting off the second date, using sex as a last defense mechanism; it's all been so unfair to Rick. And he's been such a saint! It's just….my insecurities and trust issues get the best of me sometimes."

Martha silently watched her. She could see determination slowly working its way across the young woman's face. "My God, what private hell has this girl put herself through over all of these years?" she contemplated. She could see why her son was so captivated by this special woman and her secret demons.

Kate instinctively pushed some of her hair behind an ear and continued softly. "I've just never allowed anyone to see or care about the real me before. And I'm so afraid of losing him." Her voice began cracking. "The truth is I love Rick so much it_ scares_ me."

Martha reached out and took her hand. They simply stood there, tightly squeezing each other's hands in silence for several moments. "He's not going anywhere, dear." Martha whispered soothingly.

Suddenly Kate took a deep breath and looked up at Martha, her eyes blazing with new confidence. Such a brave girl!

"I don't want to miss out anymore, Martha! I want the _magic_."

Kate had a steely look in her eyes. "I promiseyou thatI'm finally ready to give your wonderful son everything he deserves," she paused before adding with a wry smile, "and probably more than he can handle."


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Official DateChapter Three

Castle sat at his kitchen counter, a look of true bewilderment on his face. "Mother, are you sure you didn't say something to Kate? Or maybe she said something to you?"

He had noticed a definite change in Beckett's mood when he came down from his shower an hour earlier. Confidence? Smugness? Overt sexuality? He couldn't quite place his finger on it. But it was there.

"Dear, I have no idea what you're referring to! We had coffee and a nice chat." Martha feigned innocence, but she had to turn her back to conceal the knowing smile on her face.

"I'm telling you, she was acting completely different! She practically ordered me to sit here and not move until she comes back downstairs. I know her. Kate's up to something!"

Martha laughed. "Will you explain to me again how Kate Beckett ordering you around is different from the normal routine for you, Richard?" she teased him.

"Very funny, Mother. I just hope I didn't do something to upset her. I mean, she wants us to take things slowly and I'm trying very hard, but it hasn't been easy."

He groaned. Great, now he was pouring his sexually frustrated guts out to his mother. Beckett would kill him!

"Maybe it's just the effects of all of that champagne she drank." Martha tried to sound reassuring.

"I'm positive that a hangover couldn't cause the look I saw in her eyes. It was like some sort of fierce determination or something…it was kind of scary, actually." His voice trailed off.

Castle paused to recall all of the different facial expressions he had seen on Kate's face over the years: happiness; sadness; joy; rage; contentment; revenge; gratitude. Lately, he was pretty sure he had even detected love. He smiled as he realized she was absolutely beautiful in every image his mind was conjuring up.

Suddenly Castle became aware of the knot that had been forming in his stomach for the last hour. Could it have been anger that he sensed in her eyes? Had they gone too far too fast? Was Kate going to push him away like she had done so many times before? Richard Castle leaned forward, placed his elbows on the granite countertop and buried his face in his hands, a feeling of dread surging through his body. What had he done?

He sat there gloomily for several moments, refusing the ongoing reassurances his mother tried to offer him. Soon he was aware of footsteps on the stairs, and as he contemplated raising his head to face Kate, he heard her firm voice.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

He meekly looked up. " Umm, just sitting here, Beckett. Like you told me to." His heart froze when he saw that Kate was carrying her suitcase and garment bag.

"You need to get up." She ordered him.

Castle was frozen in place. "Going somewhere?" He managed to sputter out while staring at the luggage.

"You bet." She walked over near the counter to face him, trying not to make eye contact with Martha, who she stood behind her terrified son, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Kate continued in a cool, calculating tone. "I just got off of the phone with Montgomery. He gave me the rest of the week off. I'm planning on taking a little trip." She oozed assertiveness as she stared directly into his eyes.

"Oh." Castle's heart sank. "Anywhere special in mind?"

"Very special."

"Will you tell me where?"

"Nope."

His heart sank even further. "Kate, please, if I did something, at least tell me."

"Ohhh Castle," Kate was suddenly sounding cocky as she sauntered towards the door. "It's not so much what you did, it's what you're _about _to do."

He was totally confused. "What did you just say?"

Kate turned and put her hand on her hip, looking slightly perturbed. "Castle, are you coming?"

His eyes grew as big as quarters. "You mean I'm invited?"

"Well, it was either you or our suspect, Reggie Holmes, and last time I checked he was in lockup. Of course you're invited, you big dufus!" She was trying her best to sound exasperated, but she was clearly enjoying herself.

"I don't understand," Castle jumped off the stool and almost tripped and fell in his dazed state. "I thought you were mad. I thought I screwed up. I thought…"

She interrupted him in her mock serious tone. "Castle, focus! Someone had to take charge of things. And that would be me. So get a move on it. Our _second official date_ is about to begin."

Castle just stood there. "_Now_? Beckett? The official date? But…I mean, where are we going?"

Kate shook her head. "I told youI'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"You're not going to tell me anything?"

"OK, Rick, I'll give you one little hint. We're taking your Ferrari."

"My Ferrari? So we're driving?" His head was spinning.

"Correction, Castle. I'm driving. Now can we go?" Beckett was in rare form.

Castle was still in shock. "But I need to make some arrangements… Alexis..." he turned to see Martha smiling at him.

"Everything is taken care of, darling." She said

"You knew!" He glared accusingly at his mother. "I told you Beckett was up to something and you said I was crazy!"

"Castle!" Beckett barked. "I already talked with Alexis. She's fine with us going away."

"You talked with Alexis? She knows about this too? How did all of this happen? I mean I went up to get a shower and the next thing I know…"

As he stood there looking overwhelmed, Kate walked over and poked him firmly in the chest with her finger.

"Might I remind you that every second you waste standing here spouting nonsense is time that we could be…do I have to finish this sentence for you, Castle?"

Holy hell, Beckett was sexy when she acted this way! He gulped for air. Was this really happening? He tried desperately to think straight.

"Beckett, I...umm...I need to pack!" Castle ran to the stairs and then stopped and looked at her quizzically. "I don't even know where we're going, Kate. What should I bring?"

Kate Beckett gave him a daring, sultry look that oozed pure sexuality. "Trust me, Rick. Pack light."


	4. Chapter 4

The Second Official Date

**Chapter Four**

_I guess I'm just a positive person, but given the darkness about to happen in the finale, I wanted the next chapters to depict a much happier way of Castle helping Beckett out of the rabbit hole. Enjoy!_

"Well Beckett, I'm not a detective, but I hang around a few very good ones. And since we're heading south on the Garden State Parkway, I'd say that we're heading to the Jersey shore."

They had been flying along in his red Ferrari, laughing and joking with each other. Their hangovers were finally going away, and they were simply enjoying each other's company. Kate, however, remained adamant in her refusal to tell Castle where they were actually headed.

"Really, Castle? You figured that out already? These detectives have really taught you well, haven't they?" She touched the accelerator and the car effortlessly screamed past a minivan loaded with beach paraphernalia. Damn, this car was fun to drive.

"Oh yea, they're the best. New York's finest. Names are Ryan and Esposito," he teased.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "OK, Castle, you got me; we're heading to the shore. But I bet you still can't guess where!" She taunted.

"Come on, Kate, there's got to be like a million little beach towns. Why can't you just tell me? We'll be there in a few hours, anyway."

"And miss out on watching you squirm? It's killing you not knowing where I'm taking you! Seeing you like this is almost as much fun as driving this bad-ass car, Castle!" Kate let out a carefree laugh.

Castle looked over at her and smiled. He loved it when she was so relaxed and happy, even if it was at his expense. And she sure was enjoying driving the Ferrari, although the temperature required them to keep the top up. Better for conversation anyway, he told himself.

"If you're taking me to Atlantic City, you should know that I can get comped at some of the finest places," Castle bragged.

Do I look like the kind of girl that considers a long weekend in Atlantic City _special_?" Kate feigned offense.

"Point taken. What about Wildwood? I love old fashioned boardwalks, although it's too early for much stuff to be open …"

"You don't strike me as the Wildwood type, Castle."

"It's not a good memory actually. Eleven years old. Witnessed my eighteen-year-old nanny lose her virginity to the pool boy."

"Castle, that's gross!" Kate looked appalled.

"It wasn't all bad. I mean that girl had a body like you wouldn't believe. And I can still remember how they did this kinky thing where she managed to put her one leg..."

"Castle!"

"You asked."

"I did not ask!"

"Well, you did not ask very loudly."

"I don't want to hear anymore about your childhood leering sessions. It's creepy, Castle".

"Well detective be forewarned, if you keep making me guess our destination, I have lots of stories that involve girls, small New Jersey towns and things that happen under boardwalks!"

Kate sighed. Life with an author and his imagination was never dull. At least she hoped some of those stories were his imagination!

She decided to relent. "In the interest of keeping the conversation out of the pornographic genre, I guess I'll tell you where I'm taking you."

There was silence. Castle knew to wait patiently.

"Cape May." She finally said.

"Victorian Cape May?" He asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Please tell me you don't have some tale of sexual conquest about the town?" Kate begged.

"Never been there." Castle replied.

"Oh." She was slightly disappointed. "I guess I'm not surprised. I mean it's not your type of place, no glitz, no glamour."

"Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to go there!" Castle seemed thrilled "The architecture, the history and it's supposed to be absolutely beautiful. The whole town has been designated a National historic landmark, if I'm not mistaken."

Kate beamed before adding softly. "I'm excited about sharing it with you, Rick."

They drove a few miles in comfortable silence.

"So tell me, Kate, why Cape May?" Castle asked quietly.

"Do I have to have a reason?" She answered innocently.

"You want this to be a special weekend for us and in order for you to feel that way, it would have to be special place for you." Castle replied matter-of-factly.

Kate glared.

"What?" he asked.

"I hate it when you do that - know me so well"

"I can assure you there are parts of you that I don't know well at all, yet."

"Very funny, Castle."

"Frustrating, actually."

Kate smirked. She stared at the highway. He waited.

Finally, she asked him. "So do you want to know? About Cape May, I mean."

Castle sensed how difficult it was for Kate to have this conversation. "Only if you're ready to talk about it."

There he goes again, _knowing _me. Kate fought back the panic that instinctively welled up in her. You trust him, she reminded herself.

Silence.

"OK," she took a deep breath, "So, um, my parents' honeymooned there."

Castle looked surprised. "Wow. It sounds like the perfect place for a honeymoon."

"Yea. That's what my Mom thought. Over the years we would take summer vacations there, or go for holidays. Just the three of us."

Castle could see that Kate was getting lost in some very special memories. He listened, watching intently as she allowed simple joy to slowly engulf her.

"Anyway, for their tenth wedding anniversary my dad surprised my mom with a small little Victorian beach house. Right near the ocean and the lighthouse. Castle, she loved this place." Beckett was absolutely beaming as she told the story.

"Especially after she'd had a tough case, we'd to go down there just to relax and get away. She would make these special crab cakes that were my grandmother's recipe and we'd sit on the porch in the rocking chairs and listen to the sea gulls. It was…. magic. That's what she'd always say to us. Being there together was magic."

"Sounds very special." Castle said quietly.

"It was."

For several minutes there was no sound but the humming of the well-tuned Ferrari engine.

Castle could see the change in her facial expression and felt the anguish in her voice when she finally continued.

"Once she died, my dad and I couldn't even think about coming back here. It was just too painful. In fact, it's been twelve years now and he's never gone back."

"And you?"

"Not for a long time. But when I was in therapy they convinced me that it could be cathartic for me to go. So I started coming, occasionally. Alone." Her voice took on an intense sincerity. " I _talk_ to her when I'm there, Castle. I can almost feel her sometimes."

Silence.

"When was the last time you came down?"

"Last summer. I took Lanie and one of her friends down for a weekend. She thought it would be good for me to get away, since I was so…miserable."

Castle clenched his jaw. God, if only he could take last summer back.

"Anyway, I guess they had a good time, but I wasn't much company for them. I just sat around obsessing about my Mom's murder case, and some other things." She glanced at Castle and saw the distress on his face. They needed to talk about Gina, but not now. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't ever get Lanie started about my lack of abilities as a hostess!"

They continued the drive in much needed silence, both of them acutely aware of the magnitude of the recent conversation, and both needing time to process it.

After a few minutes, Castle began feeling uneasy. Kate seemed so sure about this trip, but he was having doubts. This house meant the world to her, that much was obvious. But to go from innocent childhood memories to their _second official date,_ which would involve sex, at least he hoped it would, was a huge leap. What if this weekend ended up tarnishing those memories for her?

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this with me, _there?"_ He finally asked apprehensively.

"Rick, I loved this place growing up and it meant so much to my Mom. And it's as close as I can come to sharing herwith you." She answered sincerely.

"I'm honored, Kate. But what about, you know, the other stuff?" Castle was actually embarrassed.

"I've been considering bringing you here for a long time, Castle. And yes, I've even thought about_ that_."

He was staring down at the floor with a sheepish look, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Kate saw his expression and smiled, finding it hard to believe that this world famous playboy was a nervous wreck about sex. She tried again to reassure him. "Sharing my childhood bed with you will not be a problem, Rick.' He actually flinched at her words.

"I think you've earned the invitation, you know?" Kate was attempting to make him laugh, but she could see that he was clearly still uncomfortable.

"Tell you what, Castle. If it starts to upset me or I feel weird about having sex with you in my family's beach house, we'll just go to a Bed and Breakfast. They have tons of them in Cape May and it's still the off-season. We'll have no problem finding something."

"So this means we really are going to have sex?" Castle yelped gleefully, only half joking.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Unless I find a hot pool boy instead."

Castle stuck out his lip in a pouting gesture at her joke, but then grew quiet. He sat back and took a few moments to absorb everything Kate had just shared with him.

Slowly he began to break into his classic grin, reaching out for her hand across the consol. "OK then, Beckett, as long as you're sure about this."

He looked devilishly over at her. "Shall we use this _second official date_ to start making our own special Cape May memories? Because I have some really good ideas about how we might get started…"

Kate laughed out loud and hit the accelerator. "Just as long as they don't involve asking me to put my leg anywhere too kinky, Mr. Castle."


	5. Chapter 5

THE SECOND OFFICIAL DATE Chapter Five

The pulled up to the house and Kate killed the engine on the Ferrari. She sat quietly in the leather seat, just staring at the small, weathered home in front of them. It hadn't changed much in over twenty years. She needed a moment to soak it all in.

For his part Castle jumped out of the car excitedly and ran up to the house, his head tilted up in awe.

"Beckett, look at this architecture! And the authentic wooden shake shingles, those are priceless!" He walked over to the side of the house and touched the weathered wood, almost with reverence.

Kate appeared beside him. "Its just two bedrooms Castle. Certainly not like your place in the Hamptons, that's for sure."

He was staring up at the Victorian architecture. "No way. This house is like five thousand times better than mine!"

He swung his head around to survey the block. It was lined with similar small places, all close together with some old stately trees sprinkled in. At the end of the block he could see the beach and it the distance, the ocean.

"Kate, I had no idea it would be this great! I can hear the ocean. Your Dad was one smart guy, nabbing this place!"

Kate laughed. "I'm glad you like it, Rick. But really, it's old and tiny."

"But old is what makes it so great!" He added gleefully. The look of joy on his face reminded Kate of a small child on Christmas morning.

He looked the other way and could see the lighthouse in the distance. "Oh man, a lighthouse! Can we climb it, Beckett?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe later if you're good. We need to unpack. We have groceries that we bought, remember?"

"Fine." He sulked, moving towards the car. "But I'm holding you to that lighthouse climb."

The both piled themselves with luggage and made there way onto the front porch, lined with rocking chairs. Kate paused at the front door and took a deep breath.

Castle quickly reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You OK?" he asked softly.

"Yea. Every time I open this door I expect to see her to be standing there. Weird, huh?"

"I think it's nice. Come on, I want to see the inside!"

They soon had the car unpacked and Kate was unloading the groceries in the kitchen. Castle was walking around the house in silent appreciation, touching things, as he was prone to do.

"Kate," he called from the living room, "there are some wonderful antiques in this house. Did you buy them?' He was holding a beautiful ceramic painted picture frame that contained an image of a smiling Johanna Beckett.

Kate laughed and yelled form the kitchen, "No Castle, antiques are not my forte. That was my Mom. Every year she would shop for things to add to her collection. They have tons of shops down here."

"I love to go antiquing! Put that on the list."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Castle, you are such a metro sexual it's unbelievable! And by the way, we only have four days here and I had something else in mind for us beside antiquing and climbing lighthouses…"

She felt him come up behind and wrap his arms around her waist. "Why Detective Beckett, I do believe you're planning on seducing me," he said provocatively.

"Castle," she replied in a sultry tone while turning to face him, "you have no idea what I have planned for you."

He leaned in and gave her a feverish kiss. She leaned back into the counter, enjoying the heat that was happening between them, when a loud crash startled them.

They looked down to see a large silver-serving bowl on the floor, which they had accidentally pushed off of the counter. Castle picked it up and looked at it intently.

"Kate, this is another antique. A fine one at that." He looked around. "Your Mom was even into buying them for the kitchen. She was a real pro."

He opened a cupboard and let out a slightly girly squeal when he spotted the china tea set.

Kate sighed. So much for passion, she giggled. She suddenly remembered her Mother, coming home one Saturday, babbling excitedly about her latest find, that silly silver bowl.

"Mom, can you belief this guy is for real?" Kate said quietly, suddenly embarrassed that she had said that out loud.

But Castle seemed oblivious, still opening cupboards and making excited sounds each time he made a new find. "This is like being on a treasure hunt, Beckett!" He said with boyish enthusiasm.

Kate decided to put him back to work and test the sexual tension waters all at the same time.

"Rick, did you take our luggage upstairs like I asked?" She questioned, innocently.

He froze opening the pantry door. "Um, no, not yet."

"Mine is the room on the right at the top of the stairs. Check and make sure that the cleaning service put clean sheets on the bed, OK? I called on such short notice they might not have gotten to that. And we do want nice, clean, _silky sheets_, don't we, Castle?""

Rick knew that Kate was messing with him, but he was still slightly hesitant about this childhood bedroom deal. "If there are a bunch of pictures of her as a little girl all over that room, I'm going to have some issues," he told himself as he trudged up the steps with their bags.

He entered to find a brightly lit, sky blue room containing a large four-poster bed in the center that took up most of the space. It was tastefully decorated with a few precious knickknacks, and in the middle of the cherry wood dresser stood another photo. This one was of Kate and her Mom sitting on the porch in the rocking chairs, lightly holding each other's hands and grinning. Castle instantly fell in love with the picture.

He set down the bags and took a deep breath. This room is just "so Kate', he thought. He began smiling devilishly. It was about to become theirs.

Rick came back downstairs and proudly announced that there were indeed clean sheets on the bed.

"Hey Kate, "he asked as she opened a kitchen window to let in the sea breeze, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm curious. Have you had other guys up there?" Castile stared hesitantly at her.

"Just the Harley dude," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." His heart sunk. She had really brought Josh here?

Kate smiled and she slapped his arm playfully. "Not Josh, silly." She saw the relief wash over Rick's face.

"It was during my wild phase when I was seventeen. I tried to sneak my biker boyfriend, Billy Palermo, up one night after my parents had gone to bed. It lasted all of ten minutes and then my Dad barged in. He was so mad!" 

Castle places both elbows on the counter and leaned his chin on his hands. "What did he do?" he asked breathlessly.

"He literally threw poor Billy down the steps, kicked him out the door and tossed him into the street. He took off running and never came back. "They both were giggling at her memory.

Kate continued. "His brother had to come and get his bike the next day. Billy wouldn't come near my Dad after that."

"What did your Mom say?" Rick asked, fascinated by the dynamics of her family.

"My Mom was the cool mom, Castle. She was upset with me, and we talked about it the next day very calmly and rationally. But that night she just couldn't stop laughing at my Dad's antics. Which of course made him madder. And that just made her laugh even more." She let out a sigh. "My parents, Rick, they just had such chemistry together."

"Sounds like it. So your Mom was the _cool mom_, heh?" Castle asked mischievously.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, that's right Castle. Just like you're the cool Dad. One more thing that you and my Mom seem to have in common."

"Are you more like your Dad?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess I am, now that I think about it. Why?"

"Oh, just that ying and yang thing I believe in." He paused for dramatic effect. "And of course more importantly, it means that when we have a teenage daughter in her wild phase, you'll be the one who has to throw the biker boy down the steps!"


	6. Chapter 6

THE SECOND OFFICIAL DATE Chapter Six

Several hours later, Rick and Kate were busy in the kitchen, trying to reproduce her grandmother's crab cakes. They were gently teasing and flirting, having settled back into comfortable banter. Kate had spent the last hour talking almost nonstop about her childhood and her Mom. Castle had listened respectfully, soaking it all in.

"Now the trick it to use as little breading as possible, Castle." Kate was saying as he mixed the crabmeat in his precious silver bowl.

"How long has it been since you made them?" He asked, while gently stirring the delicious contents.

Kate thought for a minute. "The fall before she died we came down for Labor day weekend. It was when that picture of her in the living room was taken. And yes, Castle, I know the frame is an antique." She added dryly.

Rick looked over at her, happily chopping veggies for their salad. "Kate?" he said gently.

She looked curiously at him. "Yea, Rick?"

"I'm really glad we came here." Kate could feel the heat rising between them.

"Me too." She smiled contently, thinking about the romantic evening that was to follow.

Rick began forming crab cakes with his bare hands, just the way she had instructed him earlier. Suddenly, he looked over at her with his best bedroom eyes.

"Kate, baby?" This time his voice sounded very seductive.

"Yes, Rick?" Kate noticed that smoky look in his eyes. Finally Rick was focusing on her! Will we even make it to dinner? She wondered.

He set the crab cake on the platter ever so gently, staring intently at her the entire time.

"Do you think you can remember where your Mom bought this wonderful bowl?" He asked in his most sexy voice.

Kate threw a carrot at him. "Richard Castle, you are impossible!"

"Just impossible not to love!" He said confidently while leaning over to steal a kiss.

After dinner Kate sat comfortably relaxing on the couch with Castle's arm wrapped neatly behind her, her head tucked cozily into his shoulder. She gazed quietly at the framed photo of her mother that was prominently displayed on the antique wooden table across from them.

The photo had been taken six months before her death. Johanna was standing out on the beach that was located down the street, smiling and happy. Kate felt like she could almost reach out and touch her. And she heard her delightful laugh even now, twelve long years later.

"Castle, my Mom would have loved you." Kate sighed, absently twirling her hair as she looked at her Mom's photo.

Rick set down his wine glass and smiled, gently kissing the top of her head. "Paint me surprised. Another fan."

She rolled her eyes.

Castle turned toward her, bending his arm so that his elbow rested on the back of the couch, and leaned his head against his hand. "What would she say about me?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Kate leaned back into him, staring at her Mother's picture, lost in memories.

"She would have loved that justice and truth always won out in your books. That was so important to her."

"Books, smooks, Kate. What would she say about _me?" _Castle asked while pointing his finger at his chest.

She grinned, continuing to focus on the picture. "Well, let's see…she would say that Rick Castle _really is_ ruggedly handsome. Even more than he realizes, if that's even possible.

"Probably not. What else?"

"That she admired your loyalty. Loyalty to the truth, and loyalty to the people that you care about, even when they try to push you away."

He nodded." One of my strengths, for sure. Continue."

"She would say that you are kind, honest, and that even though you're rich, you manage to stay pure and sincere in your generosity."

"All true." Castle nodded his head in agreement.

Kate paused, deep in thought. She suddenly broke into a smile.

"Castle, she would've loved your sense of humor and how you make me laugh. I can just hear her voice, 'Katie, he's so witty and charming!'"

"Very astute woman."

Kate grew serious. "Most of all I think she would tell you that she appreciates how you make her daughter feel so safe. No one has eve made her feel that way, not since…you know, it happened.

It was Castle's turn to look over at the picture. "Can I say, Joanna Beckett, that this good-looking and famous author has been given many compliments over the years, but telling me that I make your daughter feel safe is by far the most important one ever bestowed upon me?"

Kate reached over for his hand, pulling it into her own, as they sat quietly, gazing at the picture. She used her fingers to gently caress his palm.

She finally broke the silence. "My Mom would be eternally grateful to you for pulling me out of the darkness of her murder, Rick." She spoke in a hushed tone. "I know she hated me being buried in there, but I just couldn't get out by myself."

He leaned his mouth close to her ear, using his arm to pull her in closer, and whispered, "We're going to get justice for her, Kate. You have my word on it. But we're going to do it up here, in the light, together. And you're going to allow yourself to really live and be happy. That's how we're going to celebrate and honor her legacy, OK?

She turned to face him, their profiles almost touching. "I think I can do that. With you, Castle".

Slowly, they leaned into each other to kiss. It was intense, yet as delicate as this fragile moment deserved. Rick pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes, his classic grin the evidence of how truly happy he was.

"Kate smiled back at him. "I have to let you in on a secret I think she'd want you to know."

"A secret? I _knew_ she and I were becoming best buds! Tell me."

"When you stare at her daughter that way, with those killer blue eyes? She becomes absolute and total putty in your hands."

"Good to know." He leaned in for another passionate kiss, and soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing intently. It was Kate's turn to pull back and stare at him for a moment. How could this moment be any more perfect? She thought.

"I love you, Kate." Castle said gently.

"I love you to, Rick." She let out a small sigh. "That's how," she said to herself.

They kissed again, and suddenly Kate stood up and faced him, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly she extended both of her hands, gesturing for Rick to take them.

Castle did as she wished, and she pulled him up to stand beside her.

Without saying a word, she turned and led him by one hand over to the stairs. As she placed a foot on the bottom step, Castle spoke, ever so hesitantly.

"Kate?"

She turned to face him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Does this mean we're _not_ going to the B&B?"

Kate giggled and rushed up the steps, pulling a delighted Castle along for the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

THE SECOND OFFICIAL DATE

_Hope I'm not overplaying the Johanna thing, but this chapter involves her again. She's just so central to who Beckett is, I thought I had to give her proper attention._

_Thanks for all of the feedback, especially pointing out my errors. I'm trying to get this finished before the finale and I'm not proofing as much as I should._

**Chapter Seven**

Kate awaked to find herself on her side, with Castle spooning closely behind her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. His face was buried into her hair, and she could feel his rhythmic breathing against her naked body. It all felt incredibly wonderful.

She was slightly curious as to what time it was, knowing that they had gotten very little sleep. She smiled, thinking back to the amazing night they had shared. Making love with Rick Castle had been everything she could have imagined.

He had been gentle, passionate, powerful, loving, and even creative_._ She blushed at the sheer intensity of what had gone on between them. And she knew they had just scratched the surface of their lovemaking.

Kate suddenly felt Rick stirring next to her.

"Hey, tiger," She purred softly," How are you feeling? I hope I didn't wear you out last night."

Kate could feel him chuckling. She rolled over to face him.

Castle grinned at her. "Hey yourself. And if I'm a tiger, you're definitely my sexy lioness." He reached up to stroke her face, his voice filled with amusement. "But as I recall, you were the one who begged for sleep last night! I was good for at least another round."

"I was just worried that you wouldn't have the stamina to climb the lighthouse today," Kate teased, gently leaning in to nibble on his neck.

Rick reverently kissed the top of her head. "It's my antiquing abilities that are going to wear youout today, my gorgeous, insatiable, incredible, tenacious lioness." He paused, the author in him taking over. "Correction, Goddess. You are an absolute, perfect goddess, Kate."

"God help me, he's good with words in the bedroom, too. I don't stand a chance with this man," Kate laughed to herself before replying, "We'll just see over these next four days who ends up yelling 'uncle' first, tiger."

Castle gently positioned Kate's head into the crook of his shoulder, placing an arm lightly around her thin waist, their bodies intertwined. They lay there dreamily in each other's arms, neither one in a hurry to get up. Exploring the charms of Cape May would just have to wait a while longer.

Rick finally spoke. "Actually Kate, I'm feeling slightly embarrassed."

"After that magnificent performance?" She was surprised.

"Why thank you, Detective. Might I add that you were in superior form as well! My former nanny had nothing on you."

Kate giggled. "I'm confused," she mumbled into his skin, while beginning to place gentle kisses on his body.

"Confused. Barefoot. _Pregnant_. That's how I like to keep my harem," Rick replied.

Kate lightly bit his shoulder to show her exasperation.

Castle winced. "Ouch! Actually Beckett, I'm not embarrassed about anything that occurred last night under these fine, silky sheets. And also on top of them, now that I think back. "

Kate knew that tone. "He's up to something," she thought.

"You've lost me, Castle." She decided to play along.

"I'm afraid that in my haste to follow you upstairs so that I could finally make desperate, passionate love to you - three glorious times, I might add - that I neglected to do something important. Common courtesy, really."

"What?"

""I didn't say goodnight to your Mom." Castle said quietly.

"You think it's crazy that I talk to her." Kate sighed.

"No I don't, Kate, not anymore. I don't want you to think I'm crazy either, but last night I could almost feel her presence, too." His voice was filled with sincerity.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Castle. I just want you to know her as much as possible."

Kate felt contentment overwhelm her. Even though they would never have the opportunity to meet, it had been important for her to_ feel _Rick and her Mom together. And as he always was, Castle had been by her side, going along effortlessly with Kate's sacred Johanna rituals, never questioning. "_He gets why I need this_," she reassured herself.

Castle interrupted her thoughts. As usual, they had been thinking along the same wavelengths. "I realize that I never even met her, Kate. But last night when we were talking, she felt so close, it was almost..." his voice trailed off, for once not sure of the word he wanted to use.

"Magical." Kate whispered.

"Yea. Magical." Rick whispered back. His fingers made gentle circles on her back.

"Is it OK if I talk with her sometimes, too?" He finally asked.

"Yea, I think I'd like that, Rick," she whispered. _Mom_, _he really gets me_. _And you._

They lay quietly, both lost in private thoughts of Johanna, the Mother Kate lost and the woman Rick was getting to know.

Suddenly Kate felt Rick take a deep breath. "Uh-oh." She knew that he could only stay serious for so long. She braced herself for some vintage Castle.

"You know she thinks I'm ruggedly handsome." Castle was grinning confidently.

"Castle." Kate whispered in her own classic monotone, a slight smile forming on her face. "Here he goes," she chuckled to herself.

"She also considers me charming and witty."

"Castle." She raised her tone a notch.

"I mean, Beckett, the woman has impeccable taste! Cape May. The antiques. _Me_!"

"Castle." Her voice registered slight annoyance.

He turned on the jets. "I'm sure she thinks I'm a great catch too. She spotted that as soon as she met me, unlike you. In fact, I think her and I will chat over coffee this morning about how you could possibly have been blind for so long to my _obvious_ charisma," he said in his familiar rapid-fire delivery.

"Castle." Her voice tone was now official annoyance.

"She's probably going to give you hell for making me wait so long for sex. Just a guess." He added haughtily.

"Castle!" Kate voice turned to playful exasperation. "There's just one little problem."

"What would that be?" He asked in mock confusion.

"Your head's so big right now I don't think it can get through the bedroom door to go downstairs for coffee."

"Why Katherine Beckett! I think that's just an excuse to keep me in your bed a little longer this morning!" He smirked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kate deadpanned.

"Hmm. I guess I'll just have to show you!"

Castle quickly rolled her onto her back and moved over her, planting a deep, long, passionate kiss on her lips. Their hands quickly began exploring each other's bodies, while their lips continued their frantic assault on each other's mouths.

Suddenly Rick raised his head and stared mischievously into Kate's eyes.

"Do you think your Mom will be mad if I'm a little late for coffee?"


	8. Chapter 8

THE SECOND OFFICIAL DATE

**Chapter Eight**

Kate and Rick were walking on the wind swept beach, fingers gently tangled together, their arms softly swaying in rhythm to their pace.

"How are you holding up, Beckett?" He asked over the crashing of the waves.

"Fine, Castle. But I swear if I see another antique shop anytime soon, my head may explode."

They had spent the last two days exploring Cape May's shops and boutiques, with Castle in his absolute glory. This morning they had finally climbed the lighthouse, all 199 steps, and were still both in awe of the mesmerizing views they had experienced from the windy perch. 

"Do I hear someone crying 'uncle' Beckett?" he probed.

"Never!" She laughed. "Just remember, Castle, it's my turn to pick what we do tomorrow, and I guarantee you there will be no snooping around in the backrooms of any vintage shops!"

"What will we be doing, Kate? I need to plan my wardrobe carefully, since someone told me to pack light." He teased.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take you sailing." She had a playful glint in her eyes.

"Sailing? Like yacht sailing? Do they have those down here?" He hadn't seen many marinas, as they had been content to mostly explore the streets around their beach house.

Kate laughed. "Real sailing Castle. I still know a few old friends of my Dad's that belong to the yacht club, and I'm going to borrow a small sail boat and show you how it's done. But trust me, it's not like any of that big boat crap you probably did in the Hamptons."

Castle looked concerned. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kate. That ocean is still awfully cold. And what if I get seasick? I'm not used to tiny boats." She's really a sailor? He asked himself. Katherine Beckett would never cease to amaze him.

"First of all, silly, we'll be in the protected harbor, where there are no big waves. But you know what? You're right, Castle. It could get strenuous. You'd better get lots and lots of rest tonight," She intoned him in mock seriousness.

While their days had been spent exploring Cape May, their nights and mornings had continued to be filled with exploring each other. On this _second official date _marathon, a good night's rest had not been in the cards for either of them.

Of course Castle gave it right back to Kate. "Well, frankly Beckett, it's been tough to get any sleep, what with you finding me so totally irresistible and all. I was actually embarrassed by the way you were mauling me over breakfast. Did you see that woman staring?" It was his turn to mock.

"I did NOT maul you, Richard Castle! You started it when you decided to kiss the syrup off my cheek! And the woman was staring because you insisted on _loudly _reminding the waitress who you were, trying to get a free muffin." Why did she find him so unbelievably sexy when he acted like this?

"Fans, Beckett, fans. If you're going to spend your life with a world famous author, you're going to need to learn how to handle my adoring public!" Castle joked.

Kate suddenly grew quiet. They kept walking.

"Kate, you OK?" He asked after a moment.

"You're awfully sure of yourself aren't you, Castle?" Her voice was soft and had lost all its playfulness. "I mean, first you talk about our future teenage daughter and now about spending our life together…"

"Too soon?" He asked quietly.

"I…I don't know, Rick. It's just… well, it's only our second date."

The Rick of a week ago would have panicked at Kate's sudden hesitation, but this Rick was much more confident. He would simply make Kate talk through her fears. He was not about to let her retreat into her private darkness again, of that fact he was sure.

"Kate, you can hardly describe us in typical dating terms. I mean this _second official date_ is already going on day three." She walked along in silence.

Castle barged ahead. "It's just so obvious to me, that's all. We love each other. We adore each other. We are perfect for each other. We can't keep our hands off of each other. We have fantastic, mind boggling sex with each other. Should I keep going? 'Cause I got a million of them."

A slight smile crept across Kate's lips. After another minute she spoke. "We've just never talked about how I feel about kids." She said quietly.

"So let's talk." He squeezed her hand.

Kate looked out at the waves. "After she died I was so sure I was never going to have any children. It wouldn't have been fair to them, Rick. I could never be a good mother. Too damaged inside, you know?"

"And now?" He asked patiently.

"I really haven't considered it much in these last few days. You've kept me pretty busy, Castle." She was smiling. He found that a good sign.

"Well, would you like my thoughts on the subject?" Rick was determined not to let Kate put up any more walls between them.

"I doubt that I have any choice." She managed a chuckle, but was secretly curious about what he would say. He of all people knew how broken she had been.

"Let me list them for you. First, I personally think you'd be a fantastic, absolutely incredible mother, and we already know about my skills as the world's greatest, coolest dad. Next, Alexis has always wanted a sibling. Third, I'm sure your Dad would be thrilled to have a grandchild. Bet I know what your Mom would think, too." He paused before continuing. "Then of course, there's the gene pool thing."

Kate looked over at him puzzled.

Castle's eyes sparkled back at her. "Beckett, we would make great-looking babies! Do they still have those contests? You know 'cutest baby' and all of that? Because, I'm telling you, we would enter our kids and clean up. Bet they give out some good prizes, too…"

Kate stopped walking and turned to face him. She looked deeply into his eyes before pulling him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" He mumbled into her lips as she pulled back, grinning up at him.

"For being you. For helping me work through all of this. For having the patience of Job. For making me laugh. For loving me so completely, despite all my issues. Should I go on? 'Cause I got a million of them." She stroked the side of his face lovingly.

"You did leave out ruggedly handsome. That's generally standard when people are paying me compliments." He grinned back at her.

Kate laughed and shook her head whimsically at him, turning so they could resume walking the beach.

Rick studied her face intently. He could see that she was smiling, but deep in thought. He waited patiently, walking quietly by he side, gently swinging their arms in unison.

"So Castle?" Kate finally spoke. It was her turn to squeeze his hand.

"Yes, Kate?"

"How many kids do you think we should have?"


	9. Chapter 9

THE SECOND OFFICIAL DATE

**Chapter Nine**

OK guys, this is it! Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Andrew W. Marlowe for creating these complex and fascinating characters for us to play with!

Rick and Kate sat peacefully in the rocking chairs on the porch, sipping the coffee he had picked up earlier at he Cape May Point General Store. It was their final morning, and their belongings had already been squeezed into the Ferrari.

"I wish we didn't have to leave, Castle." Kate said wistfully, reaching for his hand.

"Well, we could just stay here. I could make an office in the other bedroom to write, and you could try to hook a gig at the local sheriff's office. Maybe one of your Dad's buddies from the yacht club could give you a good recommendation."

"You never stop 'em from comin, do you, Rick?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's the writer in me, Beckett."

"After three years, I'm finally figuring that out. _Three long years_." Kate replied, never missing a beat.

They rocked contently in unison, listening to the cries of the seagulls.

"Castle," Kate suddenly had a gleam in her eye. "What's been your favorite thing about this trip? What's going to be your special memory of our _second official date_?"

He thought for a minute. "There are so many, Kate." He broke into a grin. "But if I have to pick one, I guess I'd say it's that immaculately restored clawfoot tub."

Kate rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Again with the antiques!"

Castle looked slightly annoyed. "Not the tub itself, Beckett!" He dropped his voice to a sultry level, "It's all the things we did in that tub."

Kate giggled. "Oh."

Castle quickly shifted into gear. "Those quiet, leisurely mornings soaking in that tub, sipping freshly brewed coffee while gazing into each other's eyes, the sound of crashing waves floating through the open window as we tenderly caressed each other's bodies under the hot, soapy water…"

Kate found herself getting tuned on just listening. "He's getting to me again with just his damn words!"

Castle continued. "The _ways_ that we did it in that tub. You were simply amazing, Kate. Your flexibility is to be commended, by the way. Why that one time, you even managed to put your leg in that kinky position..."

A look of horror suddenly crossed Kate's face. "Richard Castle! Did you actually _pose me_? Like in your creepy nanny story? Oh my God!" She reached over and punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"He winced. "Ouch! Not intentionally, Beckett! It just happened. Honest. One minute you were on top of me, and then you just kind of moved and your leg..."

"Castle! Stop talking about it right now or you will be hitchhiking back to New York! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Beckett," he said meekly. "Sorry."

Silence.

"But you _did _ask."

Silence.

"I could buy you a pony."

A glare.

"Or the island of Manhattan, maybe?"

A meaner glare.

Castle finally gave up and just sat and stared sheepishly at her with those killer blue eyes, sipping his coffee and waiting.

Kate eventually glanced over at him and sighed. It was simply impossible to stay mad at this adorable man for more than five minutes.

She slowly broke into a grin. "So aren't you going to ask me?"

"About the pony?"

"No, Castle, about what my favorite memory is."

He grinned back at her, relieved that the nanny fiasco had apparently passed. "Tell me! Does it involve sex?"

She rolled her eyes before growing serious. "The truth is that my favorite part is the same reason that I wanted to bring you here in the first place. I was able to share my Mom with you. At least the parts of her that I still have left." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Kate," Castle decided it was time to make her laugh again. "Don't you have it backwards?"

She looked at him confused.

He broke out his devilish grin. "Isn't the real treasure here the fact that you were able to share _me_ with _her_?" He moved his eyebrows up and down for effect.

Kate punched his shoulder again, but this time it was a playful punch.

"You know Castle, I'm going to have to find out if that giant ego of yours can be inherited. Because if it can, we may have to consider adopting. _Two _of you would simply be impossible!"

"Adopt? And have us lose out on the baby contest? Kate, my love, where's your spirit of competition?"

They both laughed before continuing to rock in their chairs, enjoying the sounds of the sea for a few more moments before they had to leave.

Castle finally spoke, but the sincerity in his voice let Kate know that he was no longer teasing her.

"I'm not going to push you any more, Kate. Now that we're clear on where this is headed and what we both want for the future, I'm in no hurry. We can take as much time as you need to get there."

She smiled. "Thank you, Rick."

"As long as we have lots of sex, of course."

She sighed.

"And I mean lots, Kate."

"Did it ever occur to you, writer boy, that I just might want that, too?" She added suggestively.

They smiled knowingly at each other and leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

Kate finally broke the kiss and looked at him eagerly. "I want to come back here with you, Castle. Soon. A lot. Is that OK?"

"I'll check my appointment book and get back to you," he teased. "Of course its OK, Kate! It's more than OK, its fantastic. I love it here, too."

"It's not the Hamptons. And I know Alexis and your Mom like to go there in the summer." She said quietly.

"But Kate I can't wait to bring Alexis here! All the history. The architecture. She would love it."

"Castle, she's used to staying in your mansion! God, she wouldn't even have her own bathroom here."

"Do you think that matters to her? She's not pretentious like that, Kate. And I won't let her get that way! She would be honored to visit your childhood home." He paused, and she could see that he was being sincere with her.

"You know what I really want for Alexis?" Castle asked quietly.

Kate shook her head.

"Real, genuine, family stuff. The kind of times you had here as a kid. Making crab cakes. Climbing lighthouses. Taking sailing lessons with your Dad in _tiny, tiny_ boats. All of it. She's didn't get enough of those simple memories, at least not with a _family._ It was always just the two of us. I didn't really have those kind of memories either, by the way, if you haven't figured out my childhood yet."

Kate was taken aback by Rick's heart felt words. "I don't know what to say, Rick."

She leaned over and squeezed his hand. " I guess there are a few more layers of the Castle onion that I haven't peeled yet, huh?"

He smiled at her. That thousand watts smile that totally melted her. _Mom, do I really deserve him?_

"You had a horrific tragedy in your life, Kate. But you were also very blessed. No one can take away those magical nineteen years you had with her. Remember that."

Kate felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"And now we're going to start building new memories, plenty of them, with _our_ family, for the next fifty years or so, give or take a decade," Rick said with an assertiveness in his voice that Kate barely recognized.

"Wow, Castle. I never thought about it like that. Growing old together." Her voice trailed off.

"I know," Castle smirked, the playfulness quickly returning to his mood. "Kate, can you imagine how dashing I'll be with silver hair?"

Kate knew where this was headed. She sat back to enjoy the ride.

Castle snapped his fingers. "I could start smoking a pipe!"

She looked over at him, totally amused but befuddled.

"Can't you just see it? The world famous, distinguished mystery writer sitting here in a rocking chair smoking a pipe, surrounded by a flock of adoring grandchildren? The press would eat it up! Oh my God, I hope the yacht club boys won't get mad about all of the paparazzi buzzing around! Although, I assure you, I will give them their just plugs…" He was on a classic Castle roll, once again.

He finally took a breath, allowing Kate to get a word in edgewise. "Rick, honey, where am I in this little senior fantasy world of yours?"

He smiled his classic grin. "Why Kate, my incredible, exquisite goddess, you're exactly where you should be."

_Wait for it,_ she told her Mom.

"Waiting patiently for me in the clawfoot tub!"

Kate Beckett looked towards the sky, focusing her sights on a meandering sea gull. _"Seriously Mom, fifty more years of this?"_

The end of this installment.

Thanks for reading. And as dark as the finale may be, it actually has me excited. Imagine the places these truly exceptional characters can go next! Enjoy the ride!


End file.
